Inner Peace
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: A mother's love and embrace for her child is the best thing one can experience in their life.


With Otohime's plan to intergrate Fishman Island's resident to the surface failing, she went into her private chambers, alone. There, in a clamshell, lay some wine and other assorted drinks. Wanting to quell her pain, she dove right into the stash. She started with the grape wine, down almost half the bottle in one swig. After about thirty minutes, a knock was heard on the door. "Mama? Are you okay?" It was Shirahoshi. "Shira-HIC-hoshi, is that you?" She asked, drunk off her ass. "Please, we're all worried about you. Otohime opened the door. "I'm okay, dear." Otohime gave her daughter a passionate look.

"Y-you've been drinking, haven't you?" Shirahoshi said, worried. "Just a little. -hic-" She picked up a snail transmitter. "All of you! –hic- You all are cowards! Worthless!" Otohime could be heard all over the island. "Was that…" "Think about our children and the future they could have." Otohime began to make some strange noises. Suddenly, she let out a massive belch. "Mama, please stop! You've drank too much!" Shirahoshi cried. "It's useless. You kids will never have a good future with those stubborn fools scared to take a chance." Suddenly a spark went off inside her head. "Shirahoshi, Mother has a favor to ask of you…"

"…WHAT? She wants Shirahoshi to do what?" Boomed Neptune. Little did Otohime know that the entire island heard of her request to her daughter. "Mama, I can't…" "Shirahoshi, please. I need you to go inside of my womb." Shirahoshi began to cry. "But, how can I…" "Just force yourself inside. That's all." Otohime revealed her flower, still elegant as she is. "I managed to push you out, I can take you back in." "…Okay, Mama. I'll do it for you." Shirahoshi hugged her mother, tears rolling out of her eyes. From other parts of the island people were listening to the sounds of Otohime moaning. Jinbe was sitting on a bench, smoking his pipe. "...Our queen is crazy." He exhaled the smoke.

At Ryuggu Palace, Neptune was banging on the door furiously. "Dear! Stop this now!" He said. "Honey, I know what I'm doing. Please, don't interfere." Fukaboshi, Manboshi and Ryuboshi were with their father. "Mother, why are you doing this?" Fuka asked. "My dear son, it's a hard world out there. I have to protect Shirahoshi from it." "Mom, don't do this!" Manboshi yelled. "…Wait, can she even do it?" Everyone took a while to think it over. "…I don't think she can. Better yet, let's just let her tantrum run out, Jamon." "Mother, hang in there. We all love you." Ryu said. "Brothers, I'm not sure if I'll see you again, but I love all of you." Shirahoshi said. "You as well, father." From the island, everyone started to cry, hearing Shirahoshi's words of love.

The male members of the royal family waited. And waited. Finally, Otohime from the chamber uttered, "There, you're inside of me once more." This caught the attention of everyone. "I wanna see this." Jinbe said. He went with Neptune and the Boshi Brothers. The door was unlocked. "Otohime, dear? Have you-" He was cut off by a shocking appearance. Otohime somehow managed to get Shirahoshi inside of her womb once more. Her torso was strectched out to the point of tearing. "I told you I could do it…" She said weakly. "Where is our daughter, Otohime?!" "I'm in here, Papa." Shirahoshi said, muffled in her mom's snatch. "Shirahoshi, why?" The Boshi Brothers were mortified by this. Jinbe's mouth was wider than Otohime's waist.

"I did this for Mama. She's in so much pain, I wanted to help her…" Otohime began to cough. "I'm okay…I'm okay…" Suddenly, Otohime began to extract Shirahoshi from her womb. Shirahoshi was covered in girl juice and a little blood. Otohime was breathing heavily. "Eeeeeeew." The Boshi Brothers said in unison. Neptune was also repulsed. "I'm sorry, Mama." Shirahoshi said. "I couldn't help you…" She began to cry." "It's okay." She replied. " I knew it wouldn't work..." "Then why did you have her do it, Jamon!?" Neptune yelled. "Because you aren't getting any younger and you haven't been doing your duties as a husband! -hic-" "You're still drunk, Jamon!" "I'm going to clean our daughter off. She's very smelly." Otohime walked out the chamber with Shirahoshi. "…Father?" Fuka asked. "Yes, Fukaboshi?" "Are all women like this?" "Yes. Yes, they are, Jamon." "I don't think I'll get married…" Ryu said. "Well, let's forget this matter and have our supper, my sons." The four swam out of the chamber. Jinbe stood there, still shocked at what he saw.


End file.
